


Priorities

by Wallwalker



Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [12]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Constrained Writing, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: What did Harry think was his most important accomplishment?
Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177946
Kudos: 4





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Three-Sentence Ficathon.  
> Prompt: Any, Any, skewed priorities

"So, Harry," Jean says during the drive, on the way to meet Lena and Morell (because Harry would not be dissuaded from meeting with them as soon as possible, despite still obviously being injured and infected and run-down in general, and considering how kind she'd been to him even after his breakdown you can't claim to be surprised at this,) "what would you say is the most important thing you did in the last week?"

Harry, who seems to only recognize sarcasm when it suits him, answers exactly as you expected: "The karaoke, of course... why?"

Jean groans, but you can't suppress a smile as you make your way along the pock-marked streets - most likely it's Harry making a joke at Jean's expense, as you have the distinct impression that this is a common thing that has happened in the past even if Harry doesn't remember it; still, you suppose it's a matter of perspective, and you're sure Harry knows very well that it wasn't the most important thing he'd done, but it was probably the most important to him, in terms of his personal redevelopment.


End file.
